Totalne Gwiazdy Totalnej porażki
To moja pierwsza fikcja Maks.Wszystkie gwiazdy biarą udział w sezonie.Maksymilian.zieba.37 (dyskusja) 14:28, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Uczestniczy i Drużyn Bohaterskie Konie Courtney (MZ37) Cody (MZ37) Leshawna (MZ37) Zoey (MZ37) Lighting (MZ37) Nieufne Krowy Duncan (MZ37) Gwen (MZ37) Heather (MZ37) Alejandro (MZ37) Mike (MZ37) Odcinki: Odcinek 1 "Powitajmy Zawodników" Chris:Oto ja będę prowadzić nowy sezon totalnej porażki który będzie się nazywać Totalne Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki Chris:Oto nasi zawodnicy oto twarda jak skała Courtney Courtney:Cześć Chris:Weteran totalnej porażki Cody Cody:W tym sezonie nie będzie Sierry Chris:Tak Cody:Jest Chris:Oto dziewczyna z Afrem Leshawna Leshawna:Cześć Chris:Oto spaniała zawodniczka Zoey Zoey:Hej Chris:Oto karateka Lighting Lighting:Szaka buja Chris:Oto nasz faworyt Duncan Duncan:Cześć Chris:Oto dziewczyna która kradnie chłopców Gwen Gwen:Cześć Gwen szeptem do Chrisa:Ile mam jeszcze sezonów w kontrakcie Chris:Dużo Chris:Oto bez włosa Heather Heather:Cześć Chris:Oto nasz debiutant Alejandro Alejandro:Hej Chris:I paro osobowy Mike Mike:Hej Chris:Wy będziecie brali udział w Totalne Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki Heather:Jest nagroda Chris:1.000000 Maks Dolarów Chris:Courtney,Cody,Leshawna,Zoey i Lighting to Bohaterskie Konie Chris:Duncan,Gwen,Heather,Alejandro i Mike to Nieufne Krowy Gwen:Dlaczego jestem ta zła Chris:Kradniesz chłopców Mike:A dlaczego ja Chris:W Total Drama:All Stars zrobiła ci się nowa osobowość Zły Mike Odcinek 2 "Szukaj Chrisa" W Domku Bohaterskich Koni (Leshawna sie pudzi) Leshawna:Myślicie jakie będzie dzisiaj zadanie Cody:Coś łatwego napewno to pierwszy odcinek Courtney:Aja myślę że coś trudnego czeciesz jesteśmy już doświadczeni Zoey:Racja Lighting:Racja W Domku Nieufnych Krów (Gwen pisze w swoim pamiętniku) Pamiętnik Gwen Drogi pamiętniczku znowu się zakochałam w Duncanie.Dzisiaj pierwszy odcinek muszę mu pokozać że jestem zainteresowana nim. Dalej w domku Nieufnych Krów Duncan:Jak miło was widzieć po tym roku Heather:Was też miło Mike:Też miło mi Alejandro:Mi też jest miło kolejny raz wziąść udział w totalnej porazce Gwen:Stare dobre czasy (Pokazuje się miks 5 Minutowy) Stołówka Chef:Dzisiaj dla was będą naleśniki robione przez Dj'a Wszyscy:Mniam (Duncan sie oblizał) Stół Nieufnych Krów Duncan:Ciekawe gdzie jest chris? Heather:Pewnie w Spa Duncan:Kto chce być kapitanem (Tylko Duncan podnosi ręke) Gwen:Mamy kapitana Stół Bohaterskich Koni Cody:Wybieramy kapitana (Tylko Courtney podniosła ręke) Courtney:Jej kapitan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Wszyscy zjedli) Zadanie Chef:Dzisiaj Chris schował się gdzies w Dżungli Duncan:Drużyno za mną U Bohaterskich Koni Courtney:Szukajcie Wszędzie (Lighting zajrzał pod kamyk) Courtney:Ale nie tak Lighting:Wszędzie to wszędzie U Nieufnych Krów Duncan:Odzielamy się Ja i Gwen,Heather i Mike,Alejandro sam Alejandro dobrze U Bohateskich Koni Courtney:Roździelamy się Ja i Lighting,Cody,Leshawna i Zoey Zoey:Jasne U Courtney i Lighting Lighting:Szaka Buja! (Lighting przecina drzewo i zrobił sobie lalke Lightinga z Bambusa) Lighting:Co myślisz mały Lighting gdzie mógł się schować Lighting odpowiada za lalke:Gdzieś gdzie jest woda Lighting:Jasne Courtney:Lighting gdzie jesteś U Alejandro Alejandro:Gdybym był Chrisem gdzie bym się schował Alejandro:W hotelu z Bambusa Alejandro:U widzę hotel (Alejandro wchodzi do hotelu) Chef:Niestety musisz już przestać szukać zamekamy cię w Hotelu (Dwaj starzyści zabierają Alejandro do pokoju) Chef:Starzyści szukać innych zawodników U Lightinga Lighting:U jakiś hotel (Lighting wchodzi) Chef:Niestety musisz już przestać szukać zamekamy cię w Hotelu U Duncana i Gwen (Duncan siada na Głazie) Duncan:Poddaję się Gwen:Nie możesz się poddać (Gwen go całuje) (Gwen i Duncan przesuwają głaz bo blokował im przejście) Chris:Brawo Nieufne Krowy wygrały Pokój Zwierzeń Courtney:Lighting Cody:Zoey Leshawna:Lighting Zoey:Leshawna Lignting:Courtney Na ceremoni Chris:Jeden z Nieufnych Krów będzie nocować w Dżungli szukać Oryginalną głowe Chrisa Duncan:Gwen Gwen:Dobrze Chris:Popcorn dostaje -Cody -Courtney -Zoey Chris:A ostatni popcorn dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. -Leshawna Lighting:Co? (Lighting skacze do Spłóczki Wstydu) Odcinek 3 "Policyjne Zadanie" W Domku Bohaterskich Koni Leshawna:Już odpadł Lighting to więc musimy uważać po są w większości Courtney:I tak wygramy dzisiejsze zadanie W Domku Nieufnych Krów Duncan:Wygraliśmy pierwsze wyzwanie teraz musimy wygrać też te zadanie (Gwen pisze pamiętniku) Pamiętnik Gwen Udało mi sie zdobyć serce Duncan.Lighting odpadł fajny gość z niego ale ostatnio nic nie robi dla swojej drużyny to więc pierwszy musiał odpaść. Nadal w domku Nieufnych krów Alejandro:Wygramy!!!!! Stołówka Chef:Dzisiejsze danie to Pierogi Wszyscy:Jest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chef:Robione przezemnie Wszyscy:No nie!!!!!!!! Wyspa Kości w nocy (Na ekranie pokazuje się Gwen łowiąca ryby) (I nagle znajduje Oryginalną głowe Chrisa Mcleana) Zadanie Chris:Dzisiejsze zadanie to 3 zadania w 1 Chris:Najpierw jedna chętna bierze udział w teleturnieju Chris:Ta która wygra dostanie Łopaty dla całej drużyny Chris:Drugie zadanie to uciekanie przed ochroniarzam tymi ochroniarzami będą starzyści Chris:A trzecie to ucieczka pod ziemią Gwen:Ja będę w pierwszym wyzwaniu Duncan:Dobra Chris:A u was Zoey:Ja Teleturniej Chris:Pierwsze pytanie jak nazywa się stolica belgi Gwen:Bruksela Chris:Tak została 4 pytań,drugie pytanie jak ma na imie zawodnik w F1 który zdował 3 razu z rzędu wygrać Klasyfikacje generalną Zoey:Sebastian Vettel Chris:Tak,trzecie pytanie ile to jest 9 razy 9 Gwen:81 Chris:Tak,czawarte pytanie jak nazywa się Stadion Legi Warszawa Zoey:TOP Cola Chris:Nie Gwen:Coca Cola Chris:Tak,ostatnie pytanie jak nazywa się pierwszy człowiek który staną na księżycu Gwen:Nil Amstrong Chris:Tak Nieufne Krowy wygrywają łopaty Ucieczka Chris:Start (Biegną) (pierwsi zaczynają kopać bohaterskie konie) Duncan:Wyprzedają nas (Bohaterskie Konie wygrywają) Chris:Bohaterskie Konie wygrywają Pokój Głosowań Duncan:Heather Gwen:Heather Heather:Mike Alejandro:Gwen Zły Mike:Heather Na ceremoni Chris:Kto chce znaleźć Oryginalną Głowe Chrisa Courtney:Ja Chris:Popcorn dostaje -Duncan -Gwen -Alejandro Chris:Ostatnią pianke dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. -Mike Heaher:Papa (I wskakuje do Spłóczki Wstydu) Odcinek 4 "Zadanie Morskie" Zaczynamy (Na ekranie pokazuje się Courtney cała w błocie) Zadanie (Przyjeżdza Courtney na łodzi) Courtney:Jakie zadanie? Cody:Jeszcze niebowiedział Chris:3 w 1 pierwsze zadanie to zbudować łódź później popłynąć na tym później na drugim brzegu dobiegnąć na wulkan Chris:Zapomniałem powiedzieć że musicie znaleźć w piasku częsci Chris:Start!!!!! Szukanie części Gwen:Mam 8 części Duncan:Mamy już wszystkie części Courtney:Jeszcze jedna część Leshawna:Mam ostatnią część Duncan:Ułożyłem statek Wyścig Statku Duncan:Jesteśmy pierwsi (Biegną na wulkan) Chris:Nieufne Konie wygrywają Pokój Głosowań Courtney:Zoey Cody:Zoey Leshawna:Zoey Zoey:Courtney Na cermoni Chris:Kto chce z was spędzić noc szukając Oryginalnej Głowy Chrisa Vito:Ja Chris:Popcorn dostaje -Cody -Leshawna Chris:A ostatni popcorn dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. -Courtney Zoey:Papa (Wskazuje do Spłuczki Wstydu) Odcinek 5 "Zadanie Pirackie" Zaczynamy (Na ekranie pokozuje się Zły Mike który znalazł Nieoryginalną Głowe Chrisa) Zadanie (Mike przyjechał na łódce) (Chris w stroju pirata) Chris:Dzisiejsze zadanie to znaleźć swoje klucze do skarbca jeden będzie miał zwyciestwo dla drużyny w kuwrze Chef:Najpierw kapitanowie (Duncan i Courtney podchodzą do Chrisa) Chris:Duncan ty masz swój klucz gdzieś w Dżungli (Duncan poszedł do Dżungli) Chris:A ty masz gdzieś w tym basenie z piłeczkami Courtney:Ale łatwe (Courtney skacze do basenu z piłeczkami) Chris:Teraz Gwen i Leshawna (Gwen i Leshawna podchodzą do Chrisa) Chris:Ty Gwen masz klucz w lodówce Chefa (Gwen poszła w strone kuchni) Chris:Leshawna ty masz gdziś w tej Rzece (Leshawna zanurkowała) Chris:Mike ty masz w Przycepie mojej.Alejandro gdzieś w tej jaskini a Cody ma w Parku gdzieś (Wszyscy się roześli) U Courtney Courtney:Wiem co zrobić wyrzucem wszystkie piłki Chris:Ja na twoim bym tego nierobił albo dyskwalifikacja Courtney:Dobra U Duncan (Duncan kopnoł drzewa otworzył kokosa a w środku był klucz) Duncan:Skończyłem Przed skrzyniom Duncana (Duncan otwiera skrzynie i znajduje Pana Kokosa) Duncan:No nie Pan Kokos U Leshawny Leshawna:Mam zauwaczyłam obok jajek ryby (Leshawna zabrała klucz) U Gwen Gwen:Mam (I szybko wychodzi z kuchni) Przy skrzyniach Leshawny i Gwen (Gwen otwiera skrzynie w środku ma Spaghetti) Gwen:Mniam Duncan:Podzielisz się ze mną Gwen:Jasne (Leshawna otwiera skrzynie w środku był zestaw do pływania) Przy skrzyni Alejandra (Alejandro otwiera skrzynie o znajduje otstraszac na komary) Alejandro:To jakieś kpiny U Codiego Cody:U w tej dziupli (Cody zabiera klucz) Przy skrzyni Codiego (Cody otwiera skrzynie) Cody:Co?Orzechy? U Mike Mike:Mam U Courtney Courtney:Mam Przy skrzyniach Mike i Courtney (Otwierają równo u Courtney była książka jak wychować dziecko a Mike miał Karte zwycięstwa) Duncan:Wygraliśmy Chris:Bohaterskie Konie wygrywają Duncan:Co?Przeciesz Mike miał karte Chris:Ale wszystko mi porozwalał w kapinie Pokój Głosowań Duncan:Mike Gwen:Mike Alejandro:Mike Mike:Alejandro Na ceremoni Chris:Kto zwas chce zdobyć oryginalną głowe Chrisa Leshawna:Ja!! Chris:Popcorn dostaje -Gwen -Duncan Chris:Ostatni popcorn dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. -Alejandro Mike:Mam oryginalną głowe Chrisa Chris:To jest nieoryginalna głowa chrisa znalazłeś jedną z podróbek (Mike skacze do Spłóczki Wstydu) Odcinek 6 "Gwiazdy Atakują Ezekiela" Zaczynamy (Na ekranie pokazuje się Leshawna) Zadanie (Leshawna przyjeżdza) Chris:Dzisiejsze zadanie to znaleźć Eziekiela Chris:Start!! U Bohaterskich Koni Courtney:Każdy dostaje po 30 kulek usypiających Cody:Dobra Leshawna:Dobra U Nieufnych Krów Duncan:Roździelamy się U Gwen (Gwen nagle szczela i trafia kamerzyste) Gwen:Ups U Courtney (Courtney zaatakował Eziekiel) Courtney:Gdzie są moje kulki U Alejandra Alejandro:Dobrze że zabrałem kulki Courtney U Codiego (Codiego nagle atakuje go Eziekiel) Eziekiel:Hau!!!!!!!!!! U Leshawny (Nagle Leshawne atakuje Eziekiel Leshawna szczela Eziekiela) Leshawna:Wygrałam (Leshawna przychodzi do Chrisa) Leshawna:Mam Chris:(Przez megafon)Leshawna wygrała (Wszyscy przychodzą) Pokój Głosowań Duncan:Alejandro Gwen:Alejandro Alejandro:Duncan Na ceremoni Chris:Kto chce z was znaleźć oryginalną głowe chrisa Cody:Ja! Chris:Popcorn dostaje -Gwen Chris:A ostatni popcorn dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. -Duncan Alejandro:Papa (Alejandro wskakuje do Spłóczki Wstydu) Odcinek 7 "Gwiazdy się rozłaczają" Zaczynamy (Na ekranie pokazuje się Cody) Zadanie (Cody przyjeżdza) Chris:Dzisiejsz zadanie to Koniec drużyn i uciekanie przez Chefem Leshawna:Co!! Chris:Start!!! Leshawna ucieka (Leshawna nagle sie potyka) (Leshawna robi fikołka w powietrzu) Chef:Nonie Cody ucieka (Cody dostaje) Chef:Jest mam jednego Cody:Jacie! Courtney ucieka (Nagle Cody wybiega i przestrasza Courtney) Cody:Uciekaj przed chefem ja już byłem złapany (Nagle Chef szczela i trafia do Courtney) Chris:Wy jeszcze możecie być nietykalini tak jak ostatni który będzie złapany jak złapacie kogoś Gwen ucieka (Chef trafił Gwen) Gwen:Nonie Leshawna ucieka (Nagle Gwen ją złapała i dała chefowi żeby ją trafił) Leshawna:Jacie!!!!!!! Chris:Duncan wygrałeś (Duncan wychodzi z szybu wentylacyjnego) Duncan:Nietykalność Chris:Nietykalności mają:Duncan i Gwen Pokój głosowań Duncan:Cody Gwen:Courtney Leshawna:Cody Cody:Courtney Courtney:Cody Na ceremoni Chris:Popcorn dostaje Duncan:A nikt nie pojedzie do dżungli Chris:Nie już koniec z oryginalną głową chrisa Chris: -Duncan -Gwen -Leshawna Chris:Gwen oddaj głowe Gwen:Dobra (I rzuca mu oryginalną głowe chrisa) Chris:Ostatni popcorn dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. -Courtney Cody:Papa (Cody wskakuje do Spłóczki Wstydu) Odcinek 8 "Zadanie Kuchenne" Zaczynamy Chris:Cześć dzisiaj zadanie kuchenne Chris:Start!!!!!! (Wszyscy poszli do kuchni) Chef:Macie być w parach Court i Les i Dunca i Gwe U Leshawny i Courtney Leshawna:Na śniadanie Becon i Jajka a na obiad Spaghetti a na kolacje Tosty Courtney:Dobra (Courtney zaczeła robić Becon a Leshawna zaczeła robić Jajka) U Duncana i Gwen Duncan:Na śniadanie Tosty na obiad Pizza a na kolacje Zapiekanki Gwen:Może zapiekanki zrobimy w kształcie głowy chrisa (Zaczeli robić Tosty) Śniadanie Courtney:Nasze danie to Jajka z Beconem Chris:Mniam.9 Punktów Duncan:Nasze to zapiekanki Chris:Wyśmienite.8 Punktów Gwen:No jacie Chris:Zacznijcie robić obiad U Leshawny i Courtney Courtney:Ty zrób klopsiki a ja zajmem się makaronem Leshawna:Gdzie są klopsiki? Courtney:Na stole U Duncana i Gwen Duncan:Gdzie jest piekarnik? Gwen:Nie wiem Chef:Tam stoi (Chef pokazuje piekarnik cały w kurzu) Obiad Leshawna:My mamy Spaghetti Chris:Pyszota.7 Punktów Duncan:A my mamy Pizza Chris:Wyśmienita.9 Punktów U Leshawny i Courtney Courtney:Dobrze zrób te Tosty Leshawna:Dobrze U Duncana i Gwen Duncan:Robisz zapiekanki Gwen:Zaczekaj pieczą się (Upiekły się) Gwen:Ała!!!! Duncan:Co sie stało? Gwen:Oparzyłam się Duncan:Zaczekaj minute (Minute później) Duncan:Ja zrobię głowy Chrisa Gwen:Dobra Kolacja Courtney i Leshawna:My mamy Tosty Chris:Mniam.10 Punktów Courtney:Jest Duncan:My mamy zapiekanki Chris:Wspaniałe czy to moja twarz Duncan:Tak Chris:6 Punktów za dobrość Leshawna:Jest Chris:100 Punktów za ładność zapiekanek Chris:Razem to 106 Punktów Chris:Dostajecie nietykalności Pokój Głosowań Duncan:Leshawna Gwen:Courtney Courtney:Leshawna Leshawna:Obiecałam Dj'owi że jak przegram zadanie kuchenne to zagłosujem na siebie Na ceremoni Chris:Popcorn dostaje -Duncan -Gwen Chris:A ostatni popcorn dostaje .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. -Courtney Leshawna:Papa (Leshawna wskakuje do Spłóczki Wstydu) Odcinek 9 "Dom Gwiazd" Zaczynamy Chris:Hejka dzisiaj będziecie projektować dom Chef:Chef małą cześć domu tylko kuchnia U Gwen Gwen:Najpierw muszę naskiczować wiem będzie taka Kliknij (Pojechała kupić rzeczy do kuchni) U Duncana Duncan:Zaskoczę ich Kliknij (Duncan poszedł po kolegów z poprawczka) Tymczasem u Courtney Courtney:Wiem zrobię coś co innych zaskoczy Kliknij (Courtney poszła do sklepu) W sklepie gdzie jest Gwen Gwen:Chcę zrobić taką kuchnieKliknij Sprzedawca:Dasie zrobić za 5 Piotrko Dolarów Gwen:Tak mało? Sprzedawca:Tak pojósz nikt nie kupuje takich kuchni (Gwen daje 5 Piotrko Dolarów) Gwen:Prosze z przętę przyjechał tak za 20 minut Sprzedawca:Jaki numer Gwen:Kolejowa 67a Sprzedawca:Na kolejowej 67a,b i c kręcą Reality-Show Gwen:Tylko jeden odcinek Tymczesm u Duncana Duncan:Ciężka praca się popłaca (Zbudowana jest kuchnia) W sklepie gdzie jest Courtney Courtney:Macie jakieś części do tej kuchni Kliknij Indyjczyk:Tak 87 Maks dolarów Courtney:Stoi Kolejowa 67 b Indyjczyk:Tam Courtney:Tak Fan Total Dram:Czy ty jesteś Courtney Courtney:Tak Fan Total Drama:Dasz mi autograf Courtney:Jasne (Podpisała mu swoje zdjęcie) Fan Total Drama:Mogę pujś z tobą na plan Courtney:A gdzie twoja mama Fan Total Drama:Nie mam Courtney:Nie bój sie przygarnę cie Fan Total Drama:Jest! U Duncana Duncan:Zrobione Chris:Brawo ale ładna 10 Punktów Chris:A ile zapłaciłeś zato? Duncan:Zero Chris:Jak tyle zaoszczędziłeś U Gwen Gwen:Już Chris:Dobrze 8 Chris:Ile zapłaciłaś Gwen:5 Piotrko Dolarów Chris:Brawo U Courtney Courtney:Już Chris:Kto to Courtney:Mały fan bez mamy Chris:Przygarniam go! Courtney:I jak dobra łazienka Chris:Na 4 Odpadasz (Courtney skacze do Spłóczki Wstydu) Chris:Zostało tylko 2 zawodników kto wygra milion dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Odcinek 10 "Finał wśród 2 Gwiazd" Zaczynamy Chris:Hej oto finał Totalne Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki. Chris:Dzisiaj Gwen zmierzy się z Duncanę Duncan:Hej wygram Gwen:Nie boja! Chris:Dzisiaj będzie spaniały finał 5 wyzwań będzie w tym finale Chef:Najpierw wyzwanie jaskiniowe każdy dostanie kość i będziecie walczyć Gwen:Na jednym klifie? Chris:Nie na 2 1 Zadanie Chris:Start!!!!!!! (Gwen walneła Duncana w brzuch) Duncan:Ała!!!! (Nagle Duncan dostał w klejnoty) (Duncan oddaje Gwen) Gwen:Teraz przesadziłeś (Wali go jeszcze raz w klejnoty) (Duncan nagle walną ją w głowe) Gwen:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Gwen spada i Duncan wygrywa pierwsze wyzwanie) 2 Wyzwanie Chef:Macie znaleść cześći do jakiś Gwen:Jakiś co? (Duncan zaczoł kopać) Chris:Gwen Duncan już zaczoł kopać (Gwen ma pierwsze kawałki) Duncan:Wiem co będzie (Duncan znalazł już prawie wszystkie a Gwen brakuje 5) (Nagle Gwen znajduje 4 części naraz) (Duncan znalazł wszystkie swoje i zaczoł układać) (Gwen też znalazła wszystkie swoje) (Gwen zaczeła robić) (A Duncan skończył układać krzywej wieży w pizzie) 3 Zadanie Chris:Macie dobiegnąć 15km. 10 kilometrów później Duncan:Przegrasz Gwen:Ja wygram (Gwen odchodzi o Duncana o kilometr) Duncan:Dogonię cię! Gwen:Napewno Duncan:Chyba się mylisz 14 kilometrów później (Gwen wygrywa) Gwen:Jest 4 Wyzwanie Chef:Macie zgadną jaki to zawodnik Chris:Prowadzi mój Fanclub Duncan:Sierra Chef:Dobrze.Lubi wszystkich Gwen:Owen Chris:Dobrze.Jest najsrytniejsza w programie Gwen:Courtney Chris:Dobrze.Jest najładniejsza w programie Gwen:Lindsay Chris:Dobrze.Dwa takie same dziewczyny Duncan:Katie i Sadie Chris:Dobrze.Gwen wygrywa 5 Wyzwanie Chef:Macie po 2 zwycięstwa ostatnie wyzwanie to Tryjathlon w moim stylu Bieg Duncan:Będę szybciej (Duncan wygrywa bieg) Rzut piłeczkami (Duncan trafił 3 razy a Gwen 4) Jazda na deskorolce (Duncan wygrał) Duncan:Wygrałę (Chris przekazał 1.000000 Duncanowi) Gwen:Szczęście Tabela TD-Nie było odcinka-Biały EL-Zawodnik zostaje wyrzucony z programu-Czerwony ZJ-Zwycięstwo drużyny dzięki jemu-Złoty ZD-Zwycięstwo drużyny dzięki innemu zawodnikowi-Zielony PD-Przegranie Drużyny-Żółty Z-Zwycięstwo zawodnika-Srebrny ZG-Zagrożenie-Brązowy NU-Niebierze udziału bo jusz odpadł-Biały NO-Niebyło wyzwania-Fioletowy Miłoście Gwen+Duncan(W drugim odcinku w Total Drama:All Stars się rozpadł ten związek a w Totalne Gwiazdy Totalnej porażki w drugim odcinku Gwen pocałowała Duncana) Galeria odpadania Logo Serialu.png|Wszyscy zawodnicy Po 2 Odcinku.png|Lighting odpadł Po 3 Odcinku.png|Heather odpadła Po 4 Odcinku.png|Zoey odpadła Po 5 Odcinku.png|Mike odpadł Po 6 Odcinku.png|Alejandro odpadł Po 7 Odcinku.png|Cody odpadł Po 8 Odcinku.png|Leshawna odpadła Po 9 Odcinku.png|Courtney 3 Miejsce Duncan zwyciężył.png|2 Miejsce dla Gwen Duncan zwyciężył.png|Duncan zwyciężył Kategoria:Cykl gwiazd Kategoria:Fikcje Maksa Kategoria:Zakończone fikcje Kategoria:SF czyli Szybka Fikcja